


Stylin!

by SamCowry



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Comedy, Edging, Eventual Smut, Frankenstein is a fucking tease, Gen, Grinding, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, bottom rai, eye fucking, handjob, multiple orgasm, raizel lookin like a fuckin snack, see yall in hell fuckers, some SoL if you squint, spending franken's money, the kids are cursing here lmao, top franky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCowry/pseuds/SamCowry
Summary: Raizel's new outfit creates sexual tension between the two.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Stylin it Up!

**Author's Note:**

> kids are cursing here.

“Yo, Ikhan! Lemme visit this store for a while, since we still have time before they call us. Hey Rai, let’s go!” Raizel followed Shinwoo as he ushered Ikhan who was protesting, inside a clothing store with numerous signs encased in big, bold letters of ‘ _SALE!’_. It seems that this sign is good since the store was crowded with people looking aisle after aisle of clothes.

He seemed to hesitate as the crowded place was not to his liking because people will keep bumping at you at this point, he didn’t even think of using mind-control to these humans who was just enjoying their day shopping to their content. He graciously tried to slip in between people as he caught up to the two boys who was searching at the stacked pile of clothes with graphical designs in the middle.

“Lately my clothes are just plain, and my hoodies are becoming boring too. These tees aren’t that bad but I doubt I’ll use them.”

“Shinwoo, you steal my clothes.”

“Hey, it’s why I’m buying some today!”

“Why do you even steal my clothes when they don’t fit your figure.” Ikhan sighed in exasperation, tired of looking at his hamper full of clothes that he didn’t even use. Recently, he washes his clothes too often because of Shinwoo just opening his wardrobe and wearing the first clothing he saw.

“Rai, why do you always wear our uniform? Don’t you want something new?”

“Cut if off, Shinwoo. Maybe their culture requires them to wear a uniform, remember he is royalty along with Regis and Seira in their homeland. Did you get use to that habit then, Rai?”

Raizel nodded since it was basically true, their Lukedonian clothing is a symbol that shows that they are nobles. Although it is not required to follow such habits in this place, he likes Ye Ran’s uniform enough to make it his, let’s say, casual clothing.

“You decide so long Shinwoo! It’s _just_ the same text in different colors!”

“Hey, hey! How will the girls like me if I pick this pink text!”

“Then pick the other one, dumbass!”

“But I like pink!”

“Y’know what, you could pick that pink lingerie too if you want pink that much.”

Raizel ignored Shinwoo’s embarrassed yell as he followed Ikhan’s pointed figure in the _Ladies_ section, looking at the laced clothing, wondering why Shinwoo act that way. People glanced at the red-head who apologized before proceeding to smack the daylights out of Ikhan, who was laughing his ass out.

“Is there something wrong wearing this _lingerie?_ ” Raizel hesitated at pronouncing the word, not hearing the word before. The two stared at him as if he grew two heads and he stared, waiting for an answer.

“You’re not serious aren’t you, Rai?” Shinwoo sputtered as he tried to contain his laughter, Ikhan who has been laughing before, guffawed, earning glares from the nearby customers. Realizing that he was indeed _serious_ their laughter died down as the two looked between each other.

“Uh Rai, it’s a clothing specifically for ladies. Well, I know that they kinda use that as their undergarment.”

With the way Shinwoo hesitated, and picking up something vaguely from his mind due to their proximity, Raizel asked.

“There is more to it than being an undergarment?”

“U-uh, well it’s kinda sexualized in movies. Like, women wearing lingeries in movies screams of seduction.”

“Basically, it’s like _‘let’s have sex!’”_ People who haven’t heard the first part of Ikhan’s statement looked at the three males before being flustered and scrammed.

“ _Well I wish too, with that tall man there. Kase tangina tignan mo oh._ ” (*) A girl whispered to her friend who laughed in agreement scanning Raizel from head to toe. Raizel’s cheek dusted as he sensed the strong aura of arousal along with the image being screamed from their mind.

“We-we didn’t mean it like that!” Ikhan attempted to save their dignity but to no avail as the girls left, laughing.

“It’s your fuckin fault, Ikhan!”

“I tried to give a faster meaning!”

“And where did that get us! People thought that we’d have a fuckin threesome, dude.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Anyways, let’s pay.” Shinwoo gathered his favored clothings in his arm as he grabbed his wallet and proceeded to the cashier followed by Ikhan and Raizel. Ikhan sighed as he saw Shinwoo’s shoulder freeze up at opening his wallet, Shinwoo turned and looked at him.

“Fuck off, man. I bought Rai and Regis ramen today.”

“But, Ikhaaaaaan- I promise to pay you later when we get home!”

“Scam! I’m not falling for that.”

“C’mon man!”

“Would you still buy it, or should I void it?” The cashier asked as he looked at the growing line behind these men, witnessing the scene, and the cashier just wanted to go home. Shinwoo struggled to make a decision before trying to ask Raizel.

“H-hey Rai, ya got some cash on ya?”

“Dude, I bought them food because they didn’t have money.”

“Aw cmon! I did mention to Principal Lee about Rai’s lack of money! My wallet’s empty cuz I also buy em food too!"

Raizel blushed, he was always eating for free in courtesy of these two. Wanting to repay them of their kindness, he remembered Frankenstein giving him a sturdy card with digits saying that if he ever needs to pay something, he can present this. He took out the card and handed it to Shinwoo.

“R-rai, he means- not a credit card but bills.”

“I’ll bet you that he doesn’t know the password.”

“But it’s his name right here, in the card, although the signature looks way off his name.”

“Sirs, please make it fast, are you going to pay or not?”

“You accept credit?”

“Of course, please swipe it here.”

Shinwoo looked at Raizel for one last glance, and swiped it when he saw a nod from Raizel.

“Dude, imma pay for that, I swear.”

“Pay mine first, you idiot!” Ikhan exclaimed while grabbing the paper bag offered by the cashier and Raizel’s card before exiting with them. Ignoring Shinwoo’s lies, he hands back Raizel’s card who took it softly before placing it back on his pocket.

“So, Rai, how much is inside that card? Maybe you can treat us in an expensive restaurant!”

“Knock it off, Shinwoo!”

“I mean- he’s gotta be eatin’ some expensive shit in his homeland right! Aren’t you curious too?”

Raizel traced the card inside his pocket, he didn’t know how _money_ works since Lukedonia didn’t have such a complex system of transactions. He does remember Frankenstein saying that he should monitor the amount of this card because he might get into trouble when he tries to pay using it when it is empty.

“Is there a way to know how much is in this card?”

“Yeah, Rai, you just gotta go to some ATM.”

“…”

“Of course, you don’t know what it is, would you like to check it though?”

“Yes, the chairman did say that I should keep track of it.” Calling Frankenstein, _chairman_ was an experience Raizel was uncomfortable of, he should ask his servant another way what to address him as.

“Here Rai, enter your card here.” The three draws near at the ATM machine as Shinwoo instructed Raizel to enter the card. Raizel watched in fascination as the card was taken from him and stared at the screen, not knowing anything.

“Rai, enter your password.”

Ah, this one he knew. After entering the series of numbers Frankenstein told him, the machine hummed again, now giving a lot of options in the screen.

“Hah, _it’s a miracle_ he knows.”

“There, click the button that says, ‘ _Check balance’_ ” Raizel clicked the button and the machine whirred before a paper gradually appeared in a slip and he gently ripped it off before also grabbing the card that the machine pushed out.

Raizel glanced at the slip, not understanding one bit of information in the paper. Is this digit too small or too big? He recalls the lesson of different currency but he really didn’t memorize those. The two peeked at the paper, curious.

“ _FucK dUDE_.”

“R-rai, who gave you that card, the Chairman or from your parents?”

Would there be something off if he said that it was Frankenstein who has given him the card? Judging from their reaction, he wasn’t sure so he chose to combine his answers.

“My parents, but it is handled by the chairman since I am living in his household.”

“Your parents are filthy rich!”

“Rai, I wonder why you stick to our uniform when you have this lot of cash.”

Ikhan and Shinwoo stared at each other before staring to Raizel, then to an expensive clothing store behind him. The two smiled funnily at each other, understanding each’s intention.

“Hey Rai, what do you say of changing out of your uniform?”

“I know some fashion style that’d make the girls swoon over you harder.”

“Shinwoo, I thought you’re tired of girls screaming over Rai.”

“But look at this so called _, dubbed_ , elegant man in front of us!” Shinwoo waved his arms towards Raizel who was just staring at them, wondering what their intentions are.

“Hey Rai, would you like to try some clothes? I’m sure it will fit you.”

Curious, Raizel nods and the two lead him to a bigger clothing store. The store was not packed, but spacious, with suits lined up similar to his wardrobe in his room. They range in neutral colors, but there are bold colors in which he thinks that Frankenstein might even like and add to his wardrobe.

“Suits are too formal, with how tall Rai is, how bout turtlenecks?” Ikhan said as he scanned Rai before lingering his stare at Raizel’s slender neck. He nods to himself, already imagining Raizel in a turtleneck.

“Yeah turtleneck is not bad for Rai, let’s pair it with trousers, waddya say?”

“Yeah, let’s give those legs the attention they deserve. Hey Rai, what color do you want?”

Color? Maybe he should stick to the color he wore for centuries. Raizel pointed to his hair, the two nodded and searched for black turtlenecks. Raizel watched the two scan and move clothes, interested. They looked like Frankenstein somehow and he smiled internally, feeling warm.

“Damn, these qualities are topnotch, dude look at how soft these are.”

“Their fiber is thick too.”

“Hey Ikhan, what about this?” Shinwoo took off a black turtleneck and positioned it to Raizel so they can see.

“It looks fitted for Rai, but hey it’s a chance to see if Rai’s a stick or not.”

“Ikhan go look for some trousers.”

“Yeah sure, wait. Rai, what’s your measurement?”

The two didn’t wait for a reply and called a staff, requesting for a measurement of Raizel’s waistline. The female staff glanced at Raizel, cheeks getting hot as she approached the tall man, preparing the measuring tape. She gestured at the tape then proceeded to measure Raizel’s waistline. The girl shivered, feeling the man’s gaze on her.

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, I thought gods stayed in heavens.’_

The girl placed her fingers on the measurement and showed it to the man’s friend. She immediately left after hearing their thanks, legs wobbling as she retreated to the cashier, her fellow staff looking at her in concern.

“What happened, Sasha?

“I just had an orgasm witnessing a fucking god staring through my soul, M’kasa.”

“You and your shenanigans.”

The staffs stared back to the three boys.

“Here Rai, get these and change in the fitting room.” Raizel grabbed the garments gently before scanning the area for the so-called _fitting room_. He heads to it after seeing it, entering the most spacious room he found and just glancing at his own figure in the mirror after locking the room.

Undressing himself? The thought seems preposterous to him, so he scans the clothes and his uniform morphs to the clothing he imitated. This turtleneck hugged his neck snugly, while his chest seemed to puff out, the trousers were fit to him as he scanned his appearance. The kids seemed to be waiting outside the door so he hides the hanged clothes with his power and stepped out, waiting for their comments.

“Turn around, Rai, slowly.”

He followed and turn slowly, after all Frankenstein orders him like this too when his servant was stubborn about sewing clothes for him.

“Hey Ikhan, I think we found someone who beats Captain America’s ass. Also, damn look at that fuckin’ chest.”

“I agree.”

“Yep, this suits you, Rai. What do you think? Do you like what we picked for you?”

Raizel glances back at his figure in the mirror. The trousers stuck to his legs but still remained comfortable, the thickness of the turtleneck was to his liking. He nods back. The kids laughed, before giving him a thumbs-up, making him smile.

“Alright, change back, let’s buy it.”

Raizel entered and with a flick, restored his uniform, the clothes re-appearing. He exits with the clothes in his hand.

“That was fast.”

“Let’s buy it then, I’m sure the Chairman wouldn’t mind.”

“Hell, I’d think he even thank us for it, since Rai just always wear this boring uniform. By the way, you sound like you’ll be the one paying for it.” Shinwoo teased before backing off after being elbowed by Ikhan. They approached the cashier and Raizel handed out his card, with a swipe, they headed out to exit.

“Wait.”

“What is it this time, Shinwoo”

“Hey Rai, how about you wear it now?”

“Dude, it’s not even washed.”

“Who cares, he’ll wash it later when he gets home.”

“Well Rai, would you like to change?”

Maybe he could surprise Frankenstein, with the silly thought in mind, he heads to the fitting room to change.

“Hey.” The staff calls for Shinwoo and Ikhan, they look.

“Is he single? What’s his name?”

“Jesus, Sasha, I swear to god-”

“Cmon, ‘Kasa, y’know that when I simp for a man, it’s because they’re fucking over the standards.” The staff called Sasha looks back to Shinwoo and Ikhan, waiting for them to answer.

“Well, yeah he is, and his name’s long but we call him Rai.” Shinwoo answered, humored by the situation.

“Although he is a quiet person, so asking for his number won’t work.” Ikhan added, making the girl’s face drop. Raizel exits out of the fitting room, making the female staffs gape their jaws on this fucking snack walking out as if he was a model.

“A watch would suit Rai.”

“Watch it Shinwoo, don’t make us spend something higher than our tuition fee.”

“I doubt we’d even see the difference if we buy one.”

“Say it one more time I’m gonna fucking throw you out of my house.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Let’s buy it.” Raizel said, making them surprised.

“Rai, watches are expensive, besides I’m joking!”

“You said you won’t see the difference.”

“I’m kidding, man!”

“Let’s buy it.” After seeing the conviction of Raizel’s face, the two looked at each other, uncertain.

“The chairman nor my parents wouldn’t mind.”

After seeing that the kids won’t budge, Raizel eased them one more.

“I insist, they also encourage me to use it.”

 _‘Back then, I used to decline a lot of times.’_ Raizel smiled internally, memories resurfacing. He knew the Lord wanted the best for him, but he knew it was unnecessary, and he needed to stick to his duty, no matter what happens.

 _‘You told me before that out of all the people, I must remain unchanged. Yet you also insist that I enjoy a life. I guess I’m following your words now, then.’_ He admits, that he has craved this situation for so long after confining himself to his dark mansion, unable to leave the solitude he has caged himself in.

He feels warm with these people around him, it feels nice not having to feel the burden chained to his duty, so as much as possible, he wants to spend his time with them even further, he may not interact that much but he will find ways to do so.

“Rolex sounds good, don’t you think so, Ikhan?”

“Yeah, a silver one will fit him.”

The two continued to talk while staring at Rai, imagining it in their minds.

“Yeah silver watch will do good.”

“Rai, lesgo! We have to make it fast; they’ll be calling us soon.”

“Yeah, Yuna just texted me, saying they’re on their way on the chairman’s house.”

“Heh, let’s surprise them with how skillful we are at making Rai look damn good.”

After proceeding to buy a watch and ignoring the staff gaping at the students buying a watch bigger than their tuition fee, they went home. Raizel thought that these two seems very proud seeing that the attention solely focuses on him everywhere he went, making him flustered.

“We don’t need to buy anything do we?”

“Nah, Yuna didn’t text me anything. Seira was with them in the supermarket, I’m sure she won’t forget anything. I bet you my lunch that the chairman will be surprised at Rai’s appearance.” 

“Shinwoo, I think the chairman would be more surprised at the money we spent.”

“Shh, we’ll just say that it was Rai who insisted.”

“Well then, Han. Moment of truth, but I’m sure your lunch is mine tomorrow, and you’ll do laundry later.”

The three entered the gate and removed their shoes in the doorway before entering, they heard that it was busy in the kitchen and the hyungs seems to be in the living room. The two stopped Raizel in the doorway, and Raizel stayed.

Shinwoo and Ikhan made their presence known with a shout, scanning the room for their Principal, who was seated in the living room with the hyungs, a tea in his hand as he seems to be conversing with the three.

“Hey! Principal Lee!”

“Hello, Shinwoo, I hoped you didn’t get into any trouble again. It was dangerous receiving a report that a group of people threatened you, one was even armed.” Frankenstein looked over his shoulder noticing the missing presence of his master. He slowly stood up, wary.

“Where is Raizel?”

“Hehe, everybody come look at this boy!” Shinwoo grabbed Raizel and showed him to the group, their paper bags ignored in the doorway. The room was silent, each of them focused on Raizel. It was Tao who broke up the silence.

“Oh~ It suits you well, Raizel!”

“I-is, is that a Rolex?” Yuna followed, the shiny accessory catching her attention first.

Frankenstein remained still, hungrily taking the sight of Raizel’s fitted form in the clothes. Mind crazily imagining wild things, he tried to calm his mind, aware that his master would feel the short circuit of his brain. He gulped when making eye-contact with Raizel.

_‘Is Master, smirking at me?’_

“Indeed, it suits you well, you look elegant as always, Rai.” Regis commented, keeping his comments formal yet as social as possible, although hesitated at greeting the Noblesse with his name. He continued to help in the kitchen after giving his opinion.

“Yeah, you look good.” M-21 said, while Takeo nodded.

“How bout you, Seira? Waddya think of Rai?” Shinwoo asked happily, proud that he did a good job.

“He looks very handsome.”

“Heh, Suyi, don’t you dare ask Rai to be a model. You should ask me first; I’ll be his manager.”

Suyi glared at Shinwoo but nodded to Rai, cheeks flustered.

“You won’t even last long as his manager. You look stunning, Rai.”

“Well then, you’ve been quiet, Principal Lee!” Shinwoo said staring at Frankenstein waiting for his answer, even Raizel continued to stare at him, lips tilted slightly upwards only noticeable to Frankenstein. The household waited for his answer as they stared at him.

“Ah, well, Raizel looks very well. He doesn’t prefer casual clothing but this kind of fashion does suit him.”

“Hah! Told ya’ Im good at this!”

“Wow, you’re taking all the credits, Shinwoo…” Ikhan grumbled.

“That watch looks expensive. Don’t tell me you all just straight out bought it?” Tao inquired eyeing the watch since he has seen their prices. He did want those expensive watches but with how frequent they fought he knew it’ll be a waste on his paycheck.

Shinwoo avoided Frankenstein’s pointed stare.

“H-hehe, Rai insisted on buying the watch, right, Rai?” Tao scooched away from Frankenstein as he noticed the scientist’s finger twitching. M-21 made a beeline for the balcony followed by Takeo. Tao wonders if he should follow them or not.

“I insisted on it, don’t worry-” Raizel stared at Frankenstein. “ _Principal Lee._ ”

Tao noticed the stress of intonation in the Noblesse’s voice and sighed.

_‘Ah, stupid of me not to think that he too is aware of Frankenstein’s sexual tension. Just fuck already.’_

Raizel stared at Tao, flustered.

_‘Oh, fu-, sorry boss’s boss.’_

“Dinner is almost ready.” Seira announced, meanwhile Yuna and Suyi prepared the plates in the dining room. Regis left to fetch the two in the balcony and Tao stood up, eager for dinner. Shinwoo and Ikhan headed to the dining room, excited to talk about their day to the group.

Raizel and Frankenstein remain standing, not moving from their spots as they stared at one another. Raizel broke the eye contact as he headed towards the dining room, prompting Frankenstein to do the same, you can see the shaking if you squint.

With the dinner prepared, everybody sat down. Frankenstein grabbed his utensils.

“Ah, thank you for this wonderful meal, Seira, Yuna and Suyi. I’m glad that I have students who helps in the kitchen. Thanks for this meal because-” Noting that everyone was not looking at him, he stares at Raizel, who chose to look at him. “ _I’m famished.”_

Raizel looks away and proceeds to eat.

Frankenstein smirks internally.

_'So you want to play the game this way, Master.'_


	2. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo, time passed by so fast i didn't notice it was already nearing a month ever since i published the first chapter. 
> 
> sorry for the late update ;c Philippines was hit hard by continuous tropical storms, and where i live was hit by Typhoon Ulysses, which is named Vamco internationally. Flood entered our house, but thankfully it only entered my room and didnt continue to rise further more. other areas were really hit hard tho :c please pray for them for their recovery, and if you ever have a plan to donate, please donate to well-known organizations!

“Shinwoo! Fuck you! You lost the bet; your lunch is mine!” Ikhan chased after Shinwoo as he ran towards their table, groaning at how smooth his athletic friend passed by students. Then sighed in irritation as he caught up to their table with Shinwoo already biting to his lunch.

“Maybe next time?” Shinwoo drawled as he defended himself from Ikhan’s onslaught of friendly punches. Yuna and Suyi laughed at the scene, before taking their seats.

“What did you bet in the first place?” Yuna asked.

“That the Principal will be shocked at Rai or the money we spent on Rai’s clothes. The latter was my guess, while the first one is Shinwoo’s. Shinwoo offered his lunch, and well both of our guesses were true.” Ikhan sent a glare at Shinwoo as the redhead continued to eat.

“And he didn’t even do the laundry!”

“Laaaater!”

“Shinwoo, you really should listen to Ikhan.” Suyi offered as she broke her chopsticks in half, laughing as the boys continued to bicker. She looks over to Rai.

“Rai, still waiting for the noodles?” She received a nod as an answer.

“So what’s the plan later?”

“Shinwoo, don’t talk when your mouth is full!”

“Nyah nyah, but what’s the plan?”

“Hey Suyi, Yuna, would you like to check the store we’ve always been visiting? They’re on a sale that lasts ‘til this day only.”

“Why didn’t you tell me! Oh no, maybe the skirt I’ve hidden in the back portion of the aisle has been discovered.”

“Yuna, you do that?” Shinwoo laughed, bits of food falling from the corners of his mouth.

“Hey well, I really like that skirt!”

“You do know I can buy it for you, Yuna.”

“It’s fine Suyi, I really want to buy it on my own.”

“Well that’s settled then, let’s head to the store first before we go to the chairman’s!”

Shinwoo dropped his utensils and looked distantly, thinking, before grinning evilly.

“What’s on your mind, Han?”

“Waddya say we buy ridiculous outfits for the hyungs?”

“Like?”

“Bright colored tees that hurt our eyes.” Shinwoo cackled, already imagining the tees he’s seen back on the store.

“And who’s money are we gonna use, huh, Shinwoo? You got some moneeeey? You still have to pay me!”

The girls laughed again as the smirk fell off on the redhead’s face.

“Well Rai, how about inviting the chairman with us?” Raizel looked over to Suyi, thinking about it.

“I will inform him if he’d like to come.”

“If he will go too, maybe the hyungs will come too!”

* * *

After the bell for dismissal faded, students packed their books and headed outside. Regis and Seira have stuck by the Noblesse’s side, waiting for him to stand up, meanwhile, the kids were still engaging in friendly chatter regarding the store they’re about to visit.

Raizel stood up, prompting the nobles to follow him as he headed for the principal’s office.

“Hey, Rai! Gonna ask the chairman? We’ll wait for you here, kay?” Shinwoo shouted, Raizel nodded and left with the nobles. Raizel didn’t take long and arrived at Frankenstein’s place, opening the door and entered, catching Frankenstein’s and the modified humans’ attention.

“Master? What brings you here? You said you’ll be off with the children.”

“The kids requested if you’d like to come, along with you three.” He faced the three, seeking their answer.

“Where to, Master?”

“A mall.”

“Maybe I can kill some time. Sure, Master. Tell them I’ll be going too. How about you three?”

“Why not.”

“Sure.”

“I can get some clothes.”

After getting their answers, Raizel headed back, knowing those three will still need to finish up some patrolling and reporting back to Frankenstein. With the nobles still behind him, he turned to ask.

“What would you like to do at the mall?”

The two stared at each other, surprised at the Noblesse for initiating a conversation.

“I’ll be hanging with the kids, Sir.”

“I’ll be doing the same.”

Satisfied with the answer, Raizel enters the classroom and told the kids the chairman’s answer along with the modified humans. The group cheered, before starting to pack their books, Raizel dismissed the nobles, prompting them to grab the few books they’ve brought with them.

“So, Regis, Seira, is Rai a higher-ranking royal family than you two?”

“Why do you ask?” Regis asked as he looked over to Ikhan.

“You two seem to follow him sometimes, like bodyguards y’know?”

“Yes, he is,” Seira answered, not providing any more information, knowing the kids will be too nosy.

“Oh, that explains it. Let’s go then! Let’s go fetch chairman and the hyungs.”

Frankenstein stood up as the kids entered his room, calling the three to meet at his office after clearing the area and checking for any possible threats.

“I’ll be seeing you at the mall, although these three can accompany you on your way to the mall.”

“You have to attend some meeting first, Chairman?”

“No, it’s just I can’t be seen walking with my students now, can I? I’ll just change to a casual outfit. These three will be fine walking in their uniform, just discard your bands.” The three took off their bands and pocketed them, waiting for the kids to move.

“Hehe, Ahjussi! We have some ideas about what you’ll be wearing!”

“I’m looking forward to that.” M-21 smiled.

* * *

Tao laughed as he slapped M-21’s back, aware of the werewolf’s face as he stared at the clothing Shinwoo was holding up for him.

“Well, still looking forward to it, M?” Tao snickered, meanwhile Takeo was looking away, but the smirk was palpable. The kids were currently holding a nauseous, bright pink colored-tee, maybe close to being fluorescent pink with poor designing of graphical text in the middle.

“Tao-hyung! Try this one!” Ikhan smirked devilishly as he held up a similar design in a different fluorescent color, making him drop his smirk as Takeo was the one now laughing gently, this time the sniper patting the hacker’s shoulder.

“How ‘bout this guuuy?” Tao pointed at Takeo.

“He’s way too tall! This shirt won’t fit him!”

“Just because he’s tall doesn’t mean he’s exempted!” Tao wailed, earning a laugh from the kids and Regis. Tao noticed Regis, before pointing at him too.

“Hey, Regis ain’t that tall right? It’ll fit him too!” Tao laughed as he witnessed Regis’s horrified face.

“No way! The shirt is way too ugly!”

“C’mon now, Regis should try it too, righhht~?” Tao drawled, looking at Ikhan suggestively, waiting for him to make a decision.

“No! Only the hyungs will be wearing!!” The girls added, giggling at the modified humans’ faces.

“Hey, by the way, where is Rai and Seira?” Shinwoo asked as he glanced over their shoulders, finding their figure. Regis pointed towards the other store, where they bought Raizel’s clothes from the other day before.

“He says he wants Seira to accompany him to choose a suit to give to the chairman,” Regis explained, earning nods from the group. The kids and the trio continued to cause a scene inside the store as Raizel and Seira just entered the sophisticated store. The kids turned towards Frankenstein who just entered, waving.

“Chairman! That was fast!” The kids waved over; the trio gave their silent greetings.

“Where are Raizel and Seira?” Frankenstein asked as he scanned, knowing it was rare that the two would wander off.

“They’re at the store just right across from us, they said they were looking for something, you could visit them, Sir! We’ll be fine with the hyungs here.” Frankenstein chuckled seeing that the kids were forcing the trio to wear such clothing.

“Well then, I’ll be back. See you.” Frankenstein exits and heads for the store across, eyes raising at the well-known store.

* * *

“I hope you don’t mind making you come here for your help,” Raizel said meekly, knowing the girl would have good taste in picking clothes.

“Not at all, it makes me happy to be able to help you,” Seira answered gently, before leading them to an aisle that contains a set of red suits hanged neatly.

“I believe maroon would fit him best.”

“I think so too.”

“Ah, are you picking a suit for Master?” Frankenstein intervenes, catching the two nobles off-guard. He scans the suit that Seira was holding and glanced over at Raizel, frowning at the huge difference of measurement.

“It is not for me, Frankenstein. It is for you.” Frankenstein’s eyes widen at Raizel’s remark before smiling gently, the mere thought of his master thinking of buying him a gift warms his heart. He chuckles gently before taking the suit out of Seira’s hands. He caresses the fabric, nodding at the soft yet firm quality, already to his tastes.

“Thank you Master, and Miss Seira. It really suits my tastes.”

“Not at all, it was Raizel-nim’s idea in the first place.” Seira slides away a stray lock of her hair before glancing at the two.

“Now that we’ve picked, please try it out. I will be going back to the children.”

“Ah, of course! Thank you, Miss Seira.” With that, Seira quietly dismisses herself away from the two.

Frankenstein looks to his master.

“Well then, shall I try it then, Master?” Frankenstein allowed himself to be led by Raizel to the fitting room, glancing at the tall individual rooms, he enters the last room, and flicks the light on. He motions for Raizel to wait. It would be easy to imitate this clothing with his power, but he decides against it, wanting to show appreciation by really wearing it.

He turns around in the mirror, nodding to himself, satisfied with the suit. He opens the door to let Raizel see, lets the crimson eyes wander on their own before settling on his face.

“It suits you well.” Raizel complimented, then suddenly entering the small-spaced room, making Frankenstein step back in surprise as Raizel locks the door.

“M-master?” Frankenstein stutters as he stares at his master dumbfoundedly.

“Would you like to see something, Frankenstein?” Raizel asks shyly, eyes glued to the floor as he leans on the door of the fitting room.

With a knot forming on his throat, having an idea where this would go, he nods jerkily. Raizel gently pushes Frankenstein’s body to the mirror, making him shiver as his back met the cold surface of the mirror even with the suit he was wearing.

Raizel glances away, face beginning to be flustered as his power slowly consumes away his current uniform, making his servant’s eyes widen in surprise as he sees the crimson lingerie hugging the form of his master tightly. He gulps, and he gulps hard.

“M-master, is there a reason why you’re wearing and showing this to me?” He breathes heavily, waiting for his master’s replies as he tried to concentrate on looking at his master’s face rather than roaming to see that gorgeous body.

“The children said that wearing this clothing indicates seduction.” He explains shyly, almost into a whisper as he made himself comfortable by reclining his arms to his servant’s broad shoulders.

Frankenstein snakes his hands to his master’s waist, before hugging him close to his frame, face resting on his master’s shoulder as he breathes to his ear, making Raizel shiver.

“And is that your intention, Master? The reason why you started the other day ago? To tempt me?”

“Yes..” Raizel breathed, body shaking in anticipation as Frankenstein chuckled in his ear.

“Then, I’ll give you a taste of the game you’re playing, Master.” Frankenstein pushes himself away from the mirror, making Raizel remove his hands from his shoulder. Frankenstein rotated their position, and Raizel’s figure, making his master face the mirror, with him grinning evilly just behind Raizel.

Before Raizel turns to ask, his hands were gently grabbed and positioned between his frame and his bonded, held by a single firm hand. He glances at the blonde through the mirror, shivering as he sees those hungry eyes roaming every part of his body. Frankenstein snakes a hand towards his navel and grasps his length against the cloth.

“ _Ah!_ ” Raizel arches, the pleasure assaulting him suddenly, as Frankenstein hushes him quietly.

“Quiet now, Master. We don’t want the other customers to know what we’re doing here, don’t we?” Frankenstein grins, setting aside the raven locks with his other hand, who has let go of his hands, to gain access to his master’s neck, slowly trailing wet kisses against the slender neck, making Raizel lean his head back to recline on his shoulder.

His hand starts again to rub against his crotch, making him shudder as the added feeling of the clothing rubbing along with the warm and firm touch of his servant making him dizzy with the pleasure gradually climbing up, his knees wobbling as he tries to remain standing.

Frankenstein lets his master’s form lean against him, continuing to mar his neck with his teeth, nibbling the porcelain skin, the other hand now hugging his master’s waist as he supports the weight of Raizel, who was grinding hesitantly, trying to achieve more pressure against his hand. He smirks, before sliding his hand inside the fabric and grasping his master’s length entirely, applying sufficient pressure.

“ _Nngh..hah..”_ Raizel crumples over, weight supported by his bonded as his servant’s thumb circles the tip, his hands now placed on the cold mirror as he moans quietly, body shaking violently as Frankenstein’s hand picks up its pacing.

“Master.” Frankenstein whispers huskily. Picking up the nearing company of the children entering the store. “Are you close?” He asks gently, enjoying the vulnerable view of his master. He sees Raizel nodding and he speeds up his pace more, making Raizel arch, face deciding to hide against the crook of his neck and shoulder as he grinds, this time not hesitant, but needy, desperate to reach climax.

And just before Raizel tips over, Frankenstein lets go but continues to support his master’s weight. Raizel looks back at Frankenstein, bewildered, wondering why he has stopped.

“ _F-frankenstein!”_ He moans out needily, desperate. Yearning to reach and tip over.

“Like I said Master, I’ll only give you a _taste_ ,” Frankenstein smirks at Raizel’s surprised face, before once again grabbing his hands and trapping it in between their bodies as he pushes Raizel gently against the mirror, Raizel gasps loudly at the cold surface kissing his skin and he hisses.

“But if you really want to come, you can grind yourself on the mirror, Master. You’ll be able to come since you’re still over the edge, am I correct?” Raizel looks over his shoulder, face entirely red at the statement, bothered to get rid of his grace to grind himself against the mirror.

“It is your choice, Master.” Frankenstein reminds again, smirking at the face looking at him in utter betrayal.

“Do it if you want, while you still have the time, but I’m afraid there isn’t enough.” The kids’ noisy chatter has reached the entrance of the fitting room, making Raizel’s eyes widened in surprise, the last thing he saw on Frankenstein’s face was still of that evil grin as purple power surrounded his servant, making him vanish, leaving him alone, unsatiated, in the room.

Raizel flinches as knocks rapped the door.

“Hey Rai! What’s taking you long? You were very fast before!”

Raizel shivers, the cold AC blowing against his exposed skin now that Frankenstein wasn’t there to block it, he glances at himself, flinching at his unsatiated state before letting his powers flood him, a pristine uniform back in its place.

Raizel exits, and was greeted by the kids’ face, he glances over, trying to find Frankenstein, just to notice another nearby fitting room opened, revealing Frankenstein. He was back wearing his casual clothing, with the maroon suit on his arms.

“Ohh! That’s a very good suit, Chairman! Would you wear it tomorrow?”

“Yes, Raizel has picked it especially for me.” Frankenstein glances at his Master, smiling internally as he sees the small tremors in his body, knowing that he didn’t touch himself to come.

 _‘Oh Master, don’t be angry now. I did tell you before we begin that I’ll be only giving you a taste.’_ He communicated openly on their bond, trying not to chuckle as his master let his disappointment show intensely.

“Hey Rai, you alright? You look like you have a fever.” Shinwoo checks, placing his palm against Raizel’s forehead as the other children asked him in concern.

“It’s nothing, it was just cold inside.” He lies.

“Then, shall we go then? I’ll just pay this and we can go to my house.” Frankenstein heads towards the cashier to pay, noticing the trio chatting outside, with the young nobles just at their side.

“Yo, boss! That’s a good suit, ya buying it?”

“Yes, afterward we will be heading home. Accompany the kids to the grocery.”

Frankenstein pays and waits for his master along with the kids to come outside the store, where they were waiting. The kids arrive, continuing their friendly chatter as they laugh wildly regarding the trio wearing the shirts. Frankenstein looks over to the three, grinning.

“Nice shirt.”

Tao groaned while the two looks away in embarrassment as the different fluorescent shirt hugged their muscular figure tightly, earning looks from the passerby, amused.

“Well then, let’s see each other in the house.”

With a nod, the trio and the nobles accompanied his master and the children to buy some food as he heads for his car, carrying his neatly hanged suit. He goes down in the parking lot and entered his car, his suit now safely tucked in the back as he rests his head on the wheel, the tent in his pants getting very hard to ignore now.

“Fuck, I almost lost it.” He breathes, recalling the way Raizel called his name after his rejected climax.

“Sorry Master.” He chuckles as he touches himself to alleviate himself, the memories from the fitting room enough to carry him to his climax as he groans, cringing at his soiled pants.

* * *

The group arrived half an hour, arms carrying paper bags as they set them on the kitchen island, before being ushered away by Seira. The kids thanked her and ran inside the custom PC Room the chairman has built for them, excited to start the night by playing ranked games.

“Oh!! I’m finally about to rank up man!”

“Dude, carry mee!”

The trio laughed as they left Rai with the kids in the PC Room ready to leave and patrol before dinner starts. They nod to Seira, who was already aware and accustomed to what they will do, and greeted them goodbye and be back before dinner. Frankenstein was nowhere to be found after he greeted them at the entrance, so they left.

Frankenstein eyes his master’s room, only lit by the moon’s light, mind cranking up ideas. He eyes the chair facing outside and the window, an idea enters his mind, and he smiles before laughing. Raizel picks up the emotion faintly, seeing the bond was closed, but he shivered nonetheless, every little minute looked long, and for the first time, he wishes the kids would retire earlier.

The unsatiating feeling has not disappeared ever since, and it was greatly bothering him, making him fidget once in a while, but not too frequent for the kids or the nobles to notice. He continues playing with the kids, hoping it will be enough as a distraction.

By the time dinner was made, the trio has already made it back, with the kids already starting to eat. They excused themselves saying that they will need to clean up because of the long day, and will eat later after taking a bath. The household echoed the vibrant and jolly voices in the night.

* * *

Shinwoo yawned, before picking up his bag. “Thank you for tonight, Chairman, hyungs! Make sure you wear that suit!”

Frankenstein chuckles before waving goodbye to the kids, the nobles accompanying them. He glances discreetly towards his master, sitting on the lounge drinking tea, noticing his legs were crossed somehow tightly, seemingly wanting to alleviate something.

“Frankenstein…”

“Yes, Master?” He greets acting innocently.

Raizel’s crimson eyes flash, looking directly at Frankenstein’s.

“You should know that you should always finish what you’ve started.” Frankenstein grins at the implication.

“Oh, but Master, you do know that humans don’t play fair. And I, for one, am human.” He reasons back, amused at the situation. Frankenstein walks towards Raizel, grabbing the empty cup and saucer along with him and dismisses himself with a bow.

“Well then Master, would you like to _retire for the night?”_ Raizel eyes him suspiciously, aware that he might be teased and denied yet again, but he stands up and heads for his room, all the while staring at his bonded.

By the time Frankenstein was done placing away the teacup and the saucer, he heads towards Raizel’s room, excited, as he will, indeed finish what he has started. He opens up the door, seeing Raizel seated in the middle of the room instead of near the window, the chair facing the humongous mirror that hugged the ceiling all the way to the floor. Crimson eyes glinting against the dark to stare at him, the curtains almost fully closed but left open with a sliver to let some little light in.

Frankenstein approaches him, kneeling in between his legs as he made himself comfortable, smiling gently against his master. He takes his hands and kisses it gently, an apology being conveyed as he slowly trailed from his hands to his neck, nibbling again, this time on the other side. Frankenstein picks up the breath of his Master getting heavy and he leans up to seal their lips together, earning a soft moan from Raizel.

He took the chance and slipped his tongue inside, tracing Raizel’s fangs before intertwining their tongues together, Raizel grasps at his golden locks before pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as the atmosphere continues to get heated.

Frankenstein breaks away, a trail of saliva following his movements. He looks at Raizel, cheeks flustered, half-lidded eyes looking at him in a haze as he gently huffs, his lips looking puckered. Frankenstein stands up, his figure looming over Raizel as he grasps his master’s chin gently, turning it gently so that Raizel is looking upwards.

“Would you grant one selfish wish of your servant, Master?” Frankenstein asks, eyes gazing intently at Raizel, patiently waiting for his answer. He receives a small nod and he smiles, thanking him silently.

He picks up Raizel’s form before seating himself, the cushioned seat warm from Raizel's seating from before. He is sitting, with Raizel sitting on top of him, both of them facing the mirror, as Raizel turns his head, questioning. Not uncomfortable with the position, but curious.

Frankenstein nuzzles Raizel’s hair from behind, hands snaking to hug him gently. Raizel leans closer to his bonded, conveying the same emotion before looking back at the mirror to see Frankenstein beginning to start his assault again at his neck, this time trailing above his ear and nibbled.

Raizel groaned, head leaning back as Frankenstein’s hand expertly roamed against his clothed chest before experienced hands untied his cravat and was carelessly thrown against the corner of the room; forgotten. He unbuttons the white suit with one flick and removes it from Raizel’s figure all the while continuing to paint Raizel’s neck with kisses.

He hastily unbuttons Raizel’s dress shirt, wanting to expose the milky, flawless skin, eager to explore new areas. With the last clothing gone, he takes it off and starts to trail lower to Raizel’s shoulder, hands now pressing harder against Raizel’s chest as Raizel huffs in anticipation, arms resting in the cushioned armrest, shivering against the cold feeling left in his servant’s trail in his neck.

He groans at the sight in the mirror, white trousers feeling tighter as he groans and sees the way those hands expertly circle and flick his nipples, the pleasure makes him shiver, it was not much but it builds him up. He urges Frankenstein, who caught the message, unzipping his trousers and grasping his length against his boxers, making him jerk towards the warmth of his palm.

He moans, the feeling familiar due to the lingerie he wore from before, but still, it was such a pleasure. He groans loudly, hips slightly bucking, not having enough movement from their position. Frankenstein speeds up, with his powers, he made Raizel’s trousers and boxers disappear, finally leaving his master naked. He roams hungrily, drinking in the sight, his hands now grasp his entire length, watching the way his master leans his head back, eyes partially closed lost in unadulterated pleasure as those lips exhale heavily.

He circles the tip, experimenting with what his master likes and doesn’t. He finds his answer as Raizel moaned loudly as he continues to circle the tip, before going back to rub his length, speeding up the pace once again.

“Master…” He whispers, enjoying the sight of his master loses himself in the mirror, trying to burn the sight forever in his mind as he stares attentively with every buck of his hips, every moan he was making, he hungrily takes it all.

Frankenstein slowed, chuckling at the disappointed groan in his master’s throat. Raizel glares this time at Frankenstein in the mirror, but with his current state, Frankenstein only found it adorable rather than a threat.

“Master, do you want to come?”

“Is that… necessary to ask, Frankenstein?” Raizel huffs impatiently, he squirms in Frankenstein’s lap, really eager for a release. Frankenstein starts his pace again, but slow, not enough to tip him over.

“ _Beg, Master.”_ Frankenstein said, staring straight at Raizel’s eyes, smiling at his surprised face.

“W-what?”

“If you want to come, Master, _beg.”_ Frankenstein repeated, looking at Raizel’s face, smirking internally as Raizel tried to maintain a poker face but knew his master was dying inside. Knowing that his master will say no, he picks up his pace suddenly, fast enough to bring him to climax. The sudden movement catching Raizel off guard as he squirms wildly against Frankenstein’s figure, violently shivering.

“Nggh—hah!” Raizel moans clutching the armrest as Frankenstein didn’t stop, he hears Frankenstein’s blabber in the distance, all of his muscles taut, seeking for release. He continuously climbs up in his pleasure, and finally nearing tipping over, Frankenstein stops again.

Raizel whines.

“ _Frankenstein!_ ” His voice breaks, voice pitched higher than normal as he tries to buck into Frankenstein’s hand but to no avail as Frankenstein laughs, hands away from his cock, as it stood erect and angry.

“ _Please!_ ” He gives in, begging, _desperate._ Raizel grasps the armrest firmly, gasping silently but heavy. He looks at the mirror, glancing at Frankenstein, staring at him quietly. Frankenstein gently takes Raizel’s right hand and brings it towards his length, Raizel’s eyes widened.

“ _Touch yourself, Master.”_ Frankenstein said, eerily quiet. Raizel stared at those pinprick eyes, and sees that Frankenstein was clenching his jaw hard, he groans as Frankenstein curls his fingers with the guide of his hand. Frankenstein guided his own hand in rubbing his length as he moaned.

With the way Frankenstein stared at him, like a wolf observing a deer, he shivers. He hesitantly strokes himself, unused to touching himself, and he does not dare look at himself in the mirror, he closes his eyes as he gradually increased his pace.

Frankenstein watches, trying to restrain himself from really biting that _slender neck_ , he mustered all of his self-control to not just take his master like a wild animal in a rut. So he watches, as Raizel strokes himself increasing his arousal even further as Raizel hunched over slightly, brows creased, as he pants.

Frankenstein also groans, the movements of his master were also affecting his own arousal, with every buck he made the previous moment ago, was already being felt by Frankenstein but chose to ignore it for a while, but with the pleading tone his master has shown, it really was getting hard to ignore it now.

_“Look at yourself Master, as you touch yourself.”_

Raizel groaned, but followed, eyes shyly seeing himself as he masturbates, and he moans, unexpectedly increasing his arousal, and he sped up, panting heavily. After attempts of coming and being denied, he strokes himself harder, this time not being able to look at himself in such a state, and chose to lean and hide in Frankenstein’s shoulder as he repeatedly panted Frankenstein’s name.

“ _Frankenstein… please...”_ He pleads, and Frankenstein wasted no time in replacing his hands with his own and stroked him to climax, making him arch with Frankenstein stroking him gently, slower this time as he took him off his climax.

He shivers, body jerking at the pleasure as he continued to hide his face, shy.

“Master…” Frankenstein whispers, scanning Raizel’s body, with his seed painting his chest, he trails his fingers on Raizel’s cum and brought it to Raizel’s lips. Raizel groaned, knowing what he was tasting. Frankenstein made a move to scoop up Raizel’s fragile figure and stood up, laying him down on the soft bed as exhaustion seeped into Raizel’s body after the pleasure.

Frankenstein left and came back with a damp towel, wiping gently to clean Raizel. The bed sinks as he kneels one leg and loomed over Raizel, hands gently caressing Raizel’s cheek before planting a gentle kiss, not hurried, not needy, but gentle, slow.

“You..you haven’t…” Raizel whispered, grasping at the shirt of Frankenstein, bringing him closer.

“Witnessing you Master in such a vulnerable state, it makes me happy and it’s more than enough.” Frankenstein explains, nuzzling Raizel’s hair and resting his forehead against Raizel’s. Raizel shakes his head.

“But I want you to..” He trails, giving Frankenstein permission to continue. Staring at his servant’s gentle gaze.

“Are you sure, Master?” Frankenstein asks, not really wanting to push his master further.

He received a nod and Frankenstein undressed, before repositioning. He places his thumb on Raizel’s lower lip, tracing it. Staring at Raizel, he prods gently his digits to Raizel’s mouth, prompting the noble to suck.

Frankenstein moaned as he stroked himself, the sight of Raizel sucking his fingers driving him to pick up his pace. By the time Raizel stopped sucking, he withdrew and gently prods his finger at Raizel’s hole, making the noble squirm. Frankenstein took his time, gradually adding another digit when his master began to be feeling fine, with three fingers in, Raizel moaned.

Frankenstein reached over to the drawer and opened it to grab a lube, pouring an ample amount to his cock and stroked himself gently, he looks at Raizel, positioning the noble’s legs to his shoulders as he slowly entered, both of them moaning.

“Master…does it hurt?” Frankenstein panted, not wanting to make his master feel pain or be uncomfortable. Raizel shakes his head, but Frankenstein still waited, only moved when Raizel squirmed. He pants at the warm, tight hole hugging his length as he finally reaches in balls-deep. He slowly moved to thrust back in, making Raizel arch at the motion.

Frankenstein started a slow pace, before speeding up, losing himself as he thrust hard and fast. He has intertwined their hands together as the bed rocked gently.

 _“Frankenstein…hah…”_ Raizel gasps, knowing both of them were near. Frankenstein shivered at his name being called and he thrust faster hitting the spot, making Raizel moan loudly and he continued hitting it, a hand going down to stroke his master’s length with the same pace of his thrusts.

Raizel calls out his name and they both tipped over. Frankenstein hunched over; his weight still being supported by his elbows as he delivers a sloppy kiss to his master, Raizel reciprocates earnestly, moaning against his mouth, the shocks of the pleasure still planting on his body.

With both of them beginning to feel exhaustion take their body, Frankenstein lays himself beside Raizel and has snuck his hands to the noble, hugging him protectively as he summons his power for the silk, crimson blanket to cover them.

Not needing to verbally say his endearment towards Raizel, he has communicated it through their bond and his soul. Raizel chose to curl up against Frankenstein, heart warm with the emotions flooding through their bond. Raizel willed his servant to rest and spent the night listening to his bonded’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pew pew mothafuckas see yall in hell. nah im kidding, i decided to add some fluffy sex to wrap it up, haha.
> 
> well then, frankie is a fking tease lmAO.
> 
> Review or leave a comment if you want, i hope you liked the chapter,
> 
> unfortunately, with all those typhoons and online classes, wasn't able to do the fan art of rai in a black turtleneck, but maybe in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope it was okay for yall reading these two kids cursing since i think they will be comfortable interacting with e/o when its only them and doesnt mind cursin in the presence of rai. i also wanted to explore their relationship. next chap will be a smut, a long time smut that has been in my mind.
> 
> kudos to the people who understand the girls' statement in the sale clothing store since one of the phrases is in a different language, HAHAHA. another kudos to people who are familiar to the staffs' name.
> 
> i do draw, so maybe i might post rai in the mentioned clothings, here in ao3 and in tumblr, you can find me in tumblr with the same username. 
> 
> before you go, leave some thoughts? uWu


End file.
